Willy
Willy Williams, the Blue Tiger Ranger, then the Green Crocodile Ranger, then the White Narwhal Ranger, then finally the Green Steam Ranger. Due to his relation as best friends with Meat, and his important Ranger colors, Willy can be seen as the deurotagonist of the series, despite being in fewer episodes than the other rangers. Personallity Willy is classed as "The Smart One" and in Episode 1 it was shown he had a large vocabulary that he gained over the internet. Later it is shown that he is quite adventurous and brave, saving children from a runaway train and skydiving while "On a Surfboard for some reason." His temporary depature and replacment in Episode 2 was shown to greatly sadden the rest of the Rangers, showing he is in-fact well-liked. History Episode 1 He, along with Meat, were the first to be recruited by Alpha. At fear of death, Willy recruited Mace and Chan and brought them back to the Command Centre. Willy was given the power of the Blue Tiger. During the fight with the Putty Ninjas, Willy displayed a humourous interest in Frank. In the following fight with a trio of Monsters, Willy revealed his Blue Ranger Weapon, the Megaphone, which he used to hurl insults at the Juggernaut, who ran away crying. Episode 2 Willy played a small role in this episodes, being his departure. He gives all of his Blue Ranger powers to his "most-likely Homosexual" older-brother Billiam. He was mentioned by the other characters several times after that, but was never seen again through the episode. Episode 3 Willy returns in this episode, although he doesn't regain his ranger powers until the very end of the episode. He was shown to have somehow found his way into space, and gain the employance of the Hamster King, suggesting he had his own, private chronicles while not in the ranger troop. Willy is shown as the technical adviser to the Rangers in Space, and is later scene ressurrecting Vector as the White Ranger. At the very end of the episode, Willy is shown to have gained Vector's Green Vector Powers, causing him to be accepted back into the team, and humoruosly glomped by a sexually aroused Pinky. Movie Willy, along with the other Rangers, Bulk, and Skull, participated in the skydiving for charity contest and unlike the others was on a surfboard for some reason, as he pointed out. He was also the last one to land, but his parachute activated after he lands. He was then seen on a gourney with Pinky turning it for him. He then participates in the fight against Evan Splooge with the other Rangers. Willy even asked Evan who calls him that, and he replies, "My mummy does". Willy is then revealed to have become the White Narwhal Ranger, where he uses his Narwhal Sword to kill Evan's rat minions. However, his powers are soon taken away and he along with the rest of the group walks away. After the group's separation, Willy has become something of a rich man and has made an appearance on a talk show. He then got a call from Meat telling the other Rangers to meet at the Command Center. There, he is shocked to find Zordon at near death. However, he and the others are sent to Planet Buut2dahead and Pinky flirts with him until she is captured by Splooge's vultures but saved by Dulcy Tia. He continouly asked if they were at Dulcy's palace yet, until Dulcy merely just slapped him. During the intense sex scene, Willy had sex with Pinky. The next morning, he woke up in the costume of Sasuke Uchiha, giving him ninja powers. The group was then confused by a penis-resembling sculpture, and after 26 episodes, Willy's friends made it to the Megazord temple. He commented that the Zords looked "beautiful" and that they were actually talking steam engine trains. He then regains his powers as the Green Steam Ranger and went back to Earth with everybody else, but was saddened that Zordon had died, but when Zordon revealed himself alive, he participated in the beating of the douchebag. During the battle against Splooge's monsters the Hornytron and the Vaginator, Mace had used his zord to bitch slap one of the monsters with the train's tongue, causing Pinky to question Willy why he cannot do that. Thinking fast, Willy used his Zord to transform into an airplane to save Booch, Jr. and Yannick, Jr. from death, though it really did hurt Willy's Zord. He also participated in the outer space fight, where Lord Zett and Renaldo then worked with them to stop Splooge. When that didn't work, Mickey Mouse helped them by sending an army of Power Rangers to fight Splooge. At the celebration party, Willy was excited that they no longer had to work as Power Rangers. During the end credits, it's revealed that Willy became a famous basketball player, radio DJ, and experimental physicist all at once, revealing more about his unstoppable luck. Relationships with the Other Rangers Willy is a central member of the group, and has made close conections with them all. Meat: Meat and Willy are best friends, and as such they have been through many adventures together. Meat was one of the most depressed by Willy's departure, even strangeling Bulk and Skull when they attempted to bother him. When Willy was re-worked back into the show, Meat was the most excited about having him back. Finally, Meat worked well with Willy when he became the "Extra" Ranger Colours (White and Green) When Billiam attempted to be friends with Meat by reusing Willy's catchphrases, Meat became very angry and yelled at him, suggesting he respects Willy very much. Pinky: Willy's 2nd most notable interactions are surpringly, with Pinky. Pinky was the one to leap into his arms and command Willy to "Take Her" when he revealed he became the Green Ranger. She also flirted with him on the shore of Planet Buut2dahedd, and later in the same movie she had full on intercourse with him near the end of the movie. Billiam: Willy and Billiam are the only two rangers with family relations to one another. Despite their relation as immediate family is supposed to be large, they do not achknowledge eachother as such beyond Billiam's intial introduction. Billiam is also not saddened by his replacing his younger brother and attempts to steal Willy's friends for himself. Judging by Billiam's facial expression when his brother returns as the green ranger, it can be assumed that Billiam is annoyed by Willy. Chan: Another good friend of Willy. In the 1st episode, Chan and Willy worked well together. When Willy departed, she was the 2nd most vocal about missing him, claiming people were already starting to write fanfictions about the two fo them. Mace: The ranger that Willy has had the least amount of interaction with is Mace, but the two seem to be good friends. Pinky does compare Willy to Mace in Part 3 of the movie when Mace attacks the Vaginator with his Zord's tongue. Trivia *Willy and Billiam's name seem to duplicate their last name, Williams. *Willy's eyebrows seem to function as windscreen-wipers. *Willy is incredibly good at multi-tasking, as he became a famous basketball player, radio DJ and experimental physicist all at once. *It is unknown if Willy retained contact with his friends after the movie. *Willy seems to be on good terms with Bill Nye. *Willy's ringtone is the theme to Bill Nye the Science Guy. *Because of the opaque lens in his glasses, Willy's eyes are never seen. *He is a parody of Billy Cranston, the original Blue Ranger. *Chris Niosi has stated that Willy has blue eyes, a feature shared with his brother and Pinky. Category:Rangers Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Rangers Category:Green Rangers Category:White Rangers